User talk:Digifiend
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to ITV! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 20:42, October 15, 2010 RE: I already blocked HMX for a month. And yea, I sometimes check user reports, but I rarely use the blocking tool. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 02:06, September 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: HAMHX I am sorry for not taking care of the situation. I see that this user has been blocked, and I will try to keep up with the reports. Thank you for reporting the user. Alxeedo TALK 16:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) WHAT are you doing I went on Nickelodeon Productions. I found out YOU were doing the wrong thing.The Real History is THIS Nickelodeon Productions (some missing!) Stayman 15:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Eh? What are you talking about? All I did was put the current one back onto the page. The missing logo template I removed covered dates which other logos already had covered. If one is missing, you should've explained what it is. Digifiend 16:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Plus (TV Channel) Thanx For Rename it Plus (TV Channel) Did u Know That Plus Rebranded as ITV3 I Never Know'd that JOOLEE 17:15, September 23, 2011 (UTC) It was not renamed ITV 3. As for reverting my edits. Plus was always and more well known as Granada Plus, it was never officially called 'Plus'. As for E4, the additional logos are just variants, if this website included every variant of every logo the servers would break down. [[User:SouthernDesign|''Southern]][[User talk:SouthernDesign|Design]] 06:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) BBC Choice is not the same channel as BBC Three though is it (rhetorical question)? BBC Three is an enitrely seperate channel with a similar target group as BBC Choice. [[User:SouthernDesign|Southern]][[User talk:SouthernDesign|Design]] 10:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) come to the chat with me PhysicalJon 22:33, October 10, 2011 (UTC) TJ Hughes Just to clear up any confusion. TJ Hughes went into administration but 8 of their stores were bought and they still trade as TJ Hughes. Sorry for any inconvience.MrLogos 20:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) STOP BEING RUDE Can you stop being rude to me. I contribute to this wiki much more than you do so stop bossing me about and telling me I am unacceptable.MrLogos 07:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't sure about the channel so i put those logos there. Thanks for the correction. :) Afxalk 17:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Template request You need to add new template for Saban Capital Group. -- Logofanful 18:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Inactivity Yes, I have recognized this, and I feel very annoyed that I don't get to spend more time on Logopedia. I apologize for my lack of effort and inactivity. I have had lots of schoolwork this year, which leaves little time for Logopedia unfortunately. I try to visit and edit during breaks. I definitely should thank all of you for your tremendous effort in keeping up with the wiki, it looks very nice. I feel quite guilty and will try to leave more time for Logopedia. I told MrLogos this too. Once more, I'm sorry for my inactivity. Alxeedo TALK 05:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) About the DC Comics... I found the picture originally on http://www.underconsideration.com/brandnew/ so I copied it. EpicWikiaMan 17:47, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: User Reports Good day to you, James. Regarding your username, thank you very much for telling me about this. Having seen it affixed so many times in the User Reports page, I honestly thought it was some type of anonymous moniker... like how some of the admin signatures are made. I admit I was at fault for failing to put in a proper signature and checking to see that Digifiend was your actual handle. Please accept my sincere apologies on any oversight regarding your username and the message board signature protocol. Thank you again. Snelfu 02:59, March 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S.: I wonder why the User Reports section doesn't ask for the four-tildes signage like it does here. Hopefully that will be tweaked in the near future. RE: Kindernet It's alright, and thanks for telling me about the other page, I did not notice that there was already a page for the new channel (Kindernet (Netherlands)). There are actually a few double redirects leading up to Nickelodeon's Kindernet, which I will redirect to Kindernet (Netherlands), along with Nickelodeon's Kindernet itself. Thanks again. Alxeedo TALK 18:37, April 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Administrator Hi, you seem to be quite active right now. A few administrators are becoming less active, and I think we need one or two more. Since you are active on Logopedia:User Reports and edit every day, I was wondering if you are interested in becoming an administrator. It is up to you, if you do not want to, that is perfectly fine. Thanks for reading. Alxeedo TALK 19:06, April 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin Okay, great. You are now an administrator. I know you already have experience from another wiki, but if you need any help with anything, feel free to ask. Alxeedo TALK 01:26, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Cleaning up some vandalism I was checking on a page that I had edited before and found my name was no longer in the history. Looks like VisionQuestSport&Fitness had moved some pages around and was blocked for other vandalism. It looks like when the pages were moved, the old pages (which had become a redirect) were rebuilt with the correct information. If you check the user's move log, there were five pages they moved. I fixed PetsEnergy because it could safely be moved back to the correct name and marked the Dizzy Dawgs redirect for deletion. Ross Dress For Less probably should be moved back to Ross, but the only logo for that company is the RDfL logo, so it could go either way. The last three pages are the ones that need help and were rebuilt. The question is how to clean up the moved pages? There's two ways to do it: # Delete the pages with the vandalized names, which are now redirects back to where they should be. # Move the pages with the vandalized names back to the correct names (with redirect creation suppressed) so that the edit history will be preserved. Then clean up the vandalism in the page. If preserving the edit history of the page isn't important, then just deleting the vandalized name is the simplest way of fixing it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:12, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Disney Junior I think the "My Little Pony" version of the Disney Junior logo uploaded by Jaredwe was not fake, since Disney Junior India will air the series '''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' starting on May 6, 2012. I was not sure if the channel will use the same logo as the one uploaded by Jaredwe. Nico234 10:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :If it proves to be real, then it can be re-added. It does look fake to me though, the word Disney is crystal clear but the artwork on the word Junior is pixellated, as if it was done in MS Paint. Digifiend 13:58, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::this indian mlp show went off the air 3 months later. big 23 8:49, 10-6-12 :::That isn't relevant. And sign your posts by typing ~~~~. Your username was a red link instead of a link to your userpage. :::I checked indias website. but it only said handy mandy,mickey and jake and the neverland pireats.Big 23 (talk) 00:33, October 21, 2012 (UTC)big 23Big 23 (talk) 00:33, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Jaredwe Thanks for Blocking Jaredwe! Themadhatterhouse 11:20, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Im still adding more stuff to it!Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 18:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Current Logo Oops, sorry. I didn't know the powerstick logo wasn't current. Snazzycat99 00:06, April 18, 2012 (UTC)User:Snazzycat99 Deleted page Thank you for deleting The Simpsons Season 1 Block user It seems User:Katrina Tan is performing some page blanking and vandalism. --AxG 00:22, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Movies4Men They were the ones you uploaded, so I downloaded them, opened and edited them in GIMP by removing the background inverting the white text to black and on one of them, changed the '4' to green. --AxG 11:26, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Fake logo spotted on the 20th Century Fox page!!! The logo that has the words "Fanmade 75th Anniversary variant" is a fake logo. I deleted it. Nevadabell 02:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Logopedia 7/4/2012 logo is fake I have deleted the Logopedia July 4th logo because it's fake. Logopedia will not change to the new logo. Nevadabell 14:52, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Wiki's can change logos unannounced, I could replace it anytime if I wanted (but I won't without an admin vote). We'd never plan a logo change two months in advance. Thanks. Digifiend 15:04, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Just wanna let you know Mumsgirl99 reverted my edit. I deleted the photo. I've added her name in the User Reports section. Nevadabell 23:35, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Ouch Sorry to cause a commotion. I don't think it's wise for me to cross him again, I shall continue my efforts to Logopedia, than have my freedom of speech disrupted. The user should learn Wikipedias 3 count of vandalism and then blocked policy --AxG 17:49, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Request Plz unblock me on power rangers wiki, please.Sheersh 09:44, May 27, 2012 (UTC)Sheersh :Your block expires tomorrow anyway. Digifiend 11:42, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Can you unblock me too? Or at least revert it back to a one year block? I promise on my soul that ANY of the fanfiction on The Morphin Grid etc. is there it will be on my user aka profile page. King wiki 22:58, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Not gonna happen. I've discussed it with the other admins, and it's a unanimous no, because you've shown blatant disregard for authority and not learned your lesson from previous blocks. Digifiend 13:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!!?? I WAS EVEN GOING TO INVITE YOU ALL TO MY ARMORED HEROES WIKI!!! I NEED HELP BECAUSE ONE DAY I MIGHT BECOME A DIRECTOR AND/OR PRODUCER OF MY NEW SHOW CALLED THE MEGA FORCE!!!! IT'S COMING OUT IN 2017!!! TRUST ME!! YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE THIS SHOW!! TAKE MY WORD FROM IT!! I AM TRULY SORRY FOR ALL THE HORRIBLE THINGS I'VE DONE!!! PLEEEEAASSEE!!! FORGIVE ME!!! X,[ King wiki 16:46, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::We don't take kindly to your tone or your attitude. Besides, this is not the place to hack your personal projects. You brought this on yourself, dude. Now, get lost! Snelfu 20:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::He doesn't have a choice. I've blocked him here as well now. Digifiend 20:50, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Mumsgirl99 I think Mumsgirl99 is being disruptive. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 16:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Dunkin Donuts Go ahead and delete it. The 2010 variant i think is fake as well, and specifying it as prototype may also give a hint that the logo was edited in special paint software. Never mind, it was an anniversary logo. Deletions question Hi I would like to ask why this wiki deletes articled that have only one contributor? Eitvys200 12:49, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Probably because they were spam. Which articles was you talking about? Digifiend 15:24, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I think it was Angry Birds Space that I recrated and it was before deleted. But if it was spam it's ok. Thanks for your help. --Eitvys200 17:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I just checked it - the image originally uploaded wasn't a logo, but an iPad retina comparison photo. So yeah, it was spam. The new version is OK. Digifiend 00:21, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::: I have one more question. Can I create template? I would like to create template for Bejeweled series. Can I do so? Also maybe I will find more things that I will want to create template for because I think it will help people.Eitvys200 14:16, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Perhaps make it so it covers all PopCap games? Digifiend 15:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Sure I will do this, but later because I'm now working on windows games. :) Eitvys200 16:06, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: I tried, but it was unsuccessful I even tried to create new navbox template with more parameters, but I can't figure it out.--Eitvys200 16:49, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: I've started it off for you. Let me know if you're still stuck. Template:PopCap Digifiend 22:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: Thanks for your help. Now it's finished.Eitvys200 06:09, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Madrid 2020 I'm not sure about this, but the page was originally for the 'Madrid 2016' bid, however it got moved to the current name, with the 2020 logo, and the original 2016 logo still in place? -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 15:29, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :That should be separate. It seems they've bid for 2004, 2008, 2012, 2016 and 2020. Digifiend 00:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Request for adminship Thanks for letting me know i will have a look but i think i have it set incorectly. webj444 05:44, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Logo Explorations Hi is that Logo Explorations page still open for submissions because it seems that the only logo there is being released on the wiki tomorrow? webj444 11:06, July 3, 2012 (UTC) PS: Here is my Submission :D :That was vandalism. Only admins can decide on logos, and DoctorOmega4TixTime is not an admin. Reverted it. If you have a submission, please put it on the Logo Explorations page, not here. Digifiend 14:10, July 3, 2012 (UTC) BDF5000 User:BDF5000 seems to be added font changing scripts to some pages? -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 18:37, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Logo Stylization Confusion Hey Digi, For the MTV Dance page I Was Not Sure It was 'D' It looked Like a "U' TheCanadianTentinabox 01:10, July 19, 2012 (UTC)CanadianTentInaBoxTheCanadianTentinabox 01:10, July 19, 2012 (UTC) OkMijaAr I just realized that OkMijaAr is a sockpuppet of banned user MijaAr. --TheMaster001 (talk) 15:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, you're right. Changed his two week ban for page blanking to a lifetime block for abusing multiple accounts. Digifiend 16:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Augi2000 User:Augi2000 seems to be moving pages, and then deleting the redirect. I'm not sure on the policy of naming, is Shell Oil Company better than Shell (as well as others pages). However one move she made is moving TvOne and adding the '(Indonesia)' disambiguation, when not needed. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 14:45, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :If I spot unneeded redirects like that, I just move them back. In Shell's case, the Oil Company bit is only needed if it needs to be disambiguated, which I don't think it does. Digifiend 19:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I would do it myself, but since the user deleted the content, non-Admins can no longer move the page back. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Rovio Home Video I'd like a second opinion on the two logos on this diff, the text does not look right, with the top using Calibri, however that font was created in 2005. A Google search does not list anything called 'Rovio Home Video' -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Definitely Photoshops. Page will be deleted and editor given a 1 month block for uploading fake logos. Talk page Sorry for messing up your talk page. I tried to sort it out. Boushenheiser (talk) 09:46, August 9, 2012 (UTC) About the Japanese Logo... Today,my Photo is not suitable for me... 愛樂蒂 08:50, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Eh? Littlewoods Digifiend - There most likely was a previous Littlewood's logo also with a connecting 'ood' but I am definate that it was also used in the date ranges I provided by looking on www.archive.org. Many thanks for all the work you do on logopedia.MrLogos (talk) 18:58, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Channel5idents User:Channel5idents is disrupting some pages, just look at their contributions. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:08, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Digifiend, I saw your message, the new name of Channel V in Taiwan is FOX ShowBiz. Could you teach me how to delete the pages? Jtyurh0381 (talk) 02:17, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Digi Super Has A Question :D Um. Hay. Digi You're an admin so you might be able to answer this question. Can I change Mpix to TMN Encore now instead of tomorrow morning (because Mpix gets rebranded to TMN Encore tomorrow.) I would Love to hear your answer :D Bye Super Mario777 (talk) 23:14, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Supah Mario Seven Seven Seven :P :It's done. Re: Tesco Charity of the Year They're all from PDFs but have not found a PDF/PNG/JPEG file featuring the new logo yet. You can delete the 2007 SVG for now, as I explained on User:Dell9300's talk page. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 10:30, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ITV1 renamed back to ITV in 2013. Digifiend, can you change the ITV1 page from '2010-present' to '2010-2013' because it change it's name back to ITV next year. Thanks. User:JamesBond007Fan 07:22 September 21, 2012 :Not yet. We'll do it when the new logo is revealed. Live Continuity Announcers in 2012 Digifiend. Good news I'm going to ask BBC and other channels to be the first ever live recorded continuity announcers in this year. :007Fan, they're often live anyway, lol. And sign your posts please. Kap-max Could you take a look at the Kap-max article, I can't see much credibility online of the article apart from blogs and YouTube videos. The logos do seem the mocked up variety. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 17:27, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Google search, first result is Logopedia. Definitely not notable. We don't need logos for every Youtube channel or blog that only gets a few dozen visitors. Deletion time! Re: SF/SRF The German Wikipedia already has them, with a source to this 20min.ch and sonntagonline.ch. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 21:15, October 4, 2012 (UTC) New admin? Hey! I think we could use another admin around here, and also noticed that the user HurricaneDylan would make a great one. He is always active and has an amazing post count. Of course, I figured I would need to talk to you about it first. What do you think about making him a new admin?--~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 03:09, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tabber I think it looks great! Good job and thanks :D~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 22:32, October 7, 2012 (UTC) E! Because I deleted the article from E! Latin America?, If the channel actually exists. Your website Tuput (talk) 20:38, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________ Oh. I feel stupid after reading your message Digi. Super Mario777 (talk) 22:51, October 16, 2012 (UTC) What I was thinking that E! Online was different then the website and I thought it only the website (Sorry if i'm you consider me spamming) Super Mario777 (talk) 22:59, October 16, 2012 (UTC) HurricaneDylan Hi, I am quite upset and offended by comments made by the mother of HurricaneDylan. I am feeling quite emotional as I hate inflicting pain on anyone but I also respect the age limits of Logopedia. Should I unblock him even though he is braking the rules?? Please advise me, thank you for any support you may give.MrLogos (talk) 19:46, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :I already did unblock him, because the Wikia standard age limit is 13, not 18 and even so, according to the mother's newest comment, he's 18 now anyway. Neither Logopedia:Editing guidelines nor Logopedia:Policy mention a different age limit. I blocked the mother for a week though, on the grounds of intimidating behaviour and harassment, there was definitely no need for that aggressive tone and yelling. ::What I'd like to know is... who told you the age limit was 18 in the first place? That part alone makes no sense at all. Snelfu (talk) 09:55, October 21, 2012 (UTC) fake I just found a fake logo on disneyJR.Big 23 (talk) 00:54, October 28, 2012 (UTC)big23Big 23 (talk) 00:54, October 28, 2012 (UTC) GONE!http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Big 23 (talk) 02:44, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Big 23http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Big 23 (talk) 02:44, December 29, 2012 (UTC) BBC News I was about to start looking into them, but got distracted and had to do somethings. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 15:42, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Jdufurrena User:Jdufurrena is very disrupting. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 23:22, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :I've blocked him before, looks like he didn't learn his lesson. He's just been blocked for a year. Don't forget to use the User Reports page. I created a proposal page for us admins to be able to make proposals, and answer them. Logopedia:Admin Proposals~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS!'''Mon Nov 12, 2012 22:11 (UTC) 00:17, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Good idea, but pointless in having Users edit the talk page, and splitting conversations. Is their a point that the pages has to be admin edit only? -- [[User:AxG|[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]]] 00:35, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Recent message I have no idea what you just said to me. Can you explain please? Boushenheiser (talk) 17:53, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Children in Need Then what about this one http://hub.tv-ark.org.uk/images/childreninneed/cin_images/bbc_CIN_logo_1986_large.jpg ? -- [[User:AxG|[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]]] 21:46, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Don't know what the title should be... Hey - sorry about what happened before. Now that my ban has finished, there is a few things I would like to do. The category system is very confusing, and I want to simplify it, especially the Internet and Amusement Parks sections. An example is to remove pages in the category Websites from the category Internet. To do this sort of thing, I need to have my bot enabled on this wiki. It's name is LoopingStar, and it's username needs to be added to the AutoWikiBrowser check page for it to work. can you give me permission to do this? If you do, I will also go and contact Wikia to get a bot flag, so it's edits won't clog up Wikia Activity and Recent Changes. If you can let me do this, that would be great - thank you. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 17:09, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, can I enable my bot? It would help speed up my editing a lot. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 23:02, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not the only admin here you know. I've posted a message on everyone's talk pages. Please await the replies. :::Well is there a way we can un-install it, if it is a bad thing?~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'''Izzyfan]][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 02:12, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Any admin can shut-off the bot at any time, in case it goes wrong. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 22:48, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::If you wanted to stop my bot, you would have to message me or delete it's name from the AWB check page, which would then stop my software from workings Of course, I'd do everything I can to make sure it doesn't go wrong! http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 23:12, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You and your bot are not welcome here. Snelfu (talk) 05:31, December 20, 2012 (UTC) (Reset indent)I'd like to bring this up again, because it's been a month since I was blocked and I feel I've proven I can be trusted not to trash the wiki with a bot. It is very tedious doing these tasks by hand, so I ask now if I can use my bot here. Thanks. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 17:52, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :I honestly dont see why not... It seems like it would be easy to disable if something were to go wrong... why not let him use it for an hour or so?--~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 17:56, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Snelfu is the only one who complained about it, so yeah, let's try it out. It's been long enough since the original request, if anyone else had doubts, they've had their chance to respond. :::I can't use it yet however, as I'l need to go and request a flag on this wiki first, so it's edits won't clog up activity feeds. Once I've done that, I'l leave a message here. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 18:27, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's been approved! http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 19:21, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, let's just hope it doesn't botch anything in the process. Good luck to you on that. Apologies for the lack of confidence. Snelfu (talk) 00:11, January 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Black outlines Hi there! I just wanted to inform you that I have fixed the problem with the black outlines. rdgvito (admin) talk page 23:34, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Affiliate? Do you think we should affiliate Packaging-Pedia? (http://packagingpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Brand_Pacakging_Wiki) It is a lot like logopedia but for packaging and I think it would be a great affiliate for our users to edit aswell. What do you think?~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 20:30, December 20, 2012 (UTC) RDR logo Hi Digifiend. I just happened to stumble across this wiki (for the 2nd time!) whilst on a Random Wiki spree, so I decided to join and made a page for Red Dead Redemption, a really fun Wild West shooter game for the Xbox 360 which happens to be my favourite video game of all time. Anyway, I'm here to ask: how do you get the logo images to go to the center of the article instead of having to make them at the left or right? That may sound like a really stupid question but I need to know. Kittycat79Melodyfrost: Mate of Hawkfrost 08:53, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ADIMIN Can i be an admin./GreenSigReal (LUNA ROCKS!!) (talk) 00:32, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :Your edit count is a little low, plus your recent edit to the Radiotelevizija Slovenija page, removed an image, template and several categories. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 00:40, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Two templates, in fact. And you didn't even spell "admin" correctly in the section header, and you need to sort out your sig, which appeared twice for some reason. Also, we actually have a specific place for admin requests, and user talk pages aren't it: Logopedia:Requests for adminship Louisiana Public Broadcasting Is their anything you can do about the Louisiana Public Broadcasting article, the many times some mock images have been added to it, although these include the wrong font, alignment etc.? -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:25, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Full protection (editable only by admins) for two weeks on the grounds of edit war. If it continues afterwards, User:Robertnvabeach will be facing a block. I rollbacked his last edit to your last version first. Thanks. Wiki Chat Can you go to the wiki chat for a second, just need an opinion on something and that would be the fastest option.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 02:44, January 1, 2013 (UTC) My heart is pumping at the speed of Sonic running You really didn't need to use swear words like you did on Brightify's talk page. I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 03:22, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hell is not a swear word. Catali2016 I'm concerned about User:Catali2016, they have made some articles with logos from others which are still running, even though no source says the channels are closing. Also it seems their logos of the Dolce Sport 1 and Dolce Sport 2 channels seem to be mocked, when I challenged the DS2 logos, they uploaded new images, all though I knew the logo was wrong from finding a PDF from the parent company. This is almost the same on the Dolce Sport 1 article, but images of the new logo (from their Facebook page) show the '1' split down the centre. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:05, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Better logo needed tags added. The Arial 2 turned out to be from http://fotbal-romania-online.blogspot.co.uk/, so Catali added that logo in good faith. Nevadabell Will Nevadabell come back in 2 weeks' time? Logofanful 12:43, 4/1/2013 :He would've done had he not blanked the BlockNotice template. I've now protected that after rollbacking it to reverse the damage, and permabanned him for vandalising administrative pages. ::Did you know whose page was an administrator when Nevadabell vandalised? Logofanful 18:07, 18/1/2013 :::I said administrative, not administrator's. The page was Template:BlockNotice. Re:Yorkshire TV Oh that's not just any font, it's the new 'ITV Reem' font, now being used on some of its websitehttp://www.itv.com/corporate/http://www.itv.com/dancingonice/, and not the 2006 ITV font (which User:Eriko tamura is wrongly uploading). With this rebrand the on-screen CTV logo: , and off-screen corporate logo: , will no doubt be replace with the new logo, with (in Channel and Wales' case) the region name left aligned in the new font, like the YTV version. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 02:28, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Scottish Power It's some sort of bug that Wikia has, I've sometimes had images blurry, when in fact they are high quality. Bypassing your cache fixes this. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 23:31, January 21, 2013 (UTC) On the Copyright policy... It says that uploading logos from the public domain is prohibited, yet it says otherwise when I click on the Copyrights link. Can you clear up any confusion I may have about this? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 03:45, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yikes, it wasn't supposed to say that, I removed the bit about public domain images from the policy page. That had been there since before I became an admin here. Thanks! Candidates for deletion I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Candidates for Deletion has hundreds of items. If someone with admin powers could start deleting these old items, it would be great as many of them are clogging up auto suggest. Thanks - http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 22:06, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Moving Railway Franchise pages If you feel the need to move a Railway Franchise page, please ask me first. This is due to all the franchise pages being linked to each other and thus many links will break if the page is moved. Please see the categories 'United Kingdom Railway Franchises' and 'Defunct United Kingdom Railway Franchises' for more information. SouthernDesign (talk) 09:14, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Of course. Please remember that the page titles refer to the name of the railway franchise, not the franchise holder. SouthernDesign (talk) 10:25, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Question. Not all images with copyright can be upload? Pablodiego15 (talk) 06:53, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! --Miladink (talk) 18:47, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, and No offense but I was doing this for a game show wiki page that's all(Gameshowsrule (talk) 07:16, February 2, 2013 (UTC)) Requested move ITV Granada (UK) should be moved to ITV Granada and ITV Granada (international) to ITV Choice. Also ITV Granada (Delete) should be deleted. Dell9300 (talk) 17:55, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kudos. From DixonBaxi via The Branding Source. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 17:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Just to say Digifiend, I really value your important contribution on this wiki. However, I am also feeling you are starting to be quite aggressive, negative and not very complimentary when you say things on other users talk pages. For example, Southern Design and Bouheniser. Caould you soften your tone a little bit please although I still think you are one of the main reasons that this wiki stays very well maintained as Alxeedo has just wrongly deserted his wiki with no explination. Thank you very much and have a good weekend,MrLogos (talk) 18:28, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dashes and hyphens I appreciate that, however the longer dashes are the correct punctuation for this purpose and the problem I have with User:LogoPlus is not that they are using hyphens but the fact they keep changing dashes I have used to hyphens, which is not acceptable. Furthermore, the correct dash can be easily inserted from the "more" dropdown on the taskbar above editing, so there's no excuse for it really! —Dell9300 (talk) 16:35, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry. I'm apologizing for changes in the wiki articles. As if vandalizing, I'll be aware if someone is vandalizing. (LogoPlus (talk) 01:17, February 22, 2013 (UTC)) Anti aliasing Instead of complaning, why don't you anti aliase other people's images yourself??MrLogos (talk) 16:52, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Because I don't have the software (I only have Paint and GIMP, nothing that supports vector graphics). The Butlin's image was already on a white background, so the best way to make a better image is by making an SVG - which happens to be site policy. "Make sure the logo is of high quality. Low quality images should generally only be used when a high quality logo isn't available. SVG and PNG are the preferred filetypes." Any image not anti-aliased is not what I'd call high quality, hence my revert. Better to have a background than jagged edges. Don't be pedantic I know Alxeedo has not been here for a year, just under but I am sure you can imagine the point I was making - that is has been a long absence with no explination. Also, linking the Football Shirt Sponsor logos to there original articles seems confusing and needless as the article is about the football club and many of the sponsors are too obscure to warrent a Logopedia page anyway.MrLogos (talk) 19:59, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Augi's sockpuppetry Please, block the user AugiBos, the sockpuppetry dont stop! I Wanna Become an Admin Hi Im Deangelomywayentfans this year 2013 i'll become an admin to fight against vandals and delete fake logos Help! Vandalism from . -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:53, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Comeuppance Guess you got your comeuppance! Nevadabell 18:00, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Nevadabell and blocking Hi, Sorry I blocked you but I was threatened my Nevadabell several times. He/she told me that if I did not block you for ever (I only did for 1 day), she would disable my account and any future accounts and stop me viewing Logopedia for life. I was not aware that she had the power to do this or even was an administrator on the wiki but I was being sworn at constantly by him/her. Sorry for the inconvenience caused to you. Keep editing!!MrLogos (talk) 18:57, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Casualty Inaccuracies I do not believe that the Casualty logo I produced is inaccurate. It is based upon a copy of this image, which I took directly from the Casualty website last year. Also, if you notice from the gallery of Casualty titles over the years, spacing between characters on ALL iterations of the Casualty logo has varied between iterations of the titles. Eladkse (talk) 16:49, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Bureaucracy Hi, it's Alxeedo. I replied to MrLogos's post on my talk page, and thank you for defending me, however he is right, I have not shown any commitment to Logopedia in several months. I know that I will not be active thoroughly in the coming months, so I thought I would give bureaucracy to someone so that they can promote users and handle user rights. Also, User:Tmanokc is the only other active bureaucrat. From looking at your contributions and logs, I thought that you would be a great bureaucrat. Before I give you those rights, I wanted to make sure you were okay with that. Since I have been inactive for many months, I am having trouble deciding who else should be promoted. You can promote some of the other admins to bureaucrat if you feel they deserve it, once you are a bureaucrat. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day. Alxeedo TALK 02:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Whoops, thought I replied earlier, yet I guess not. Well, I granted you the rights so you are now a bureaucrat. If you have any concerns, feel free to contact me. Have a good day. Alxeedo TALK 23:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Main page Any chance you can put back on the main page, Izzyfan accidental removed it with the April Fools joke. So I put it on the slider to fix the positioning. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 23:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Oddly, when I reverted it (the April Fool was posted at about 9pm UK time, which is far too late, if it had been posted last night I would left it alone until now, but it was still afternoon - about 2pm - even in America, and a prank after noon means the prankster is the fool) that's when it broke for me. Oddly, removing it again actually fixed the layout. And I'm seeing it the same in both IE and Chrome. I assumed Wikia had broken something. Would you like me to post a screenshot? ::Ah, figured it out. Turns out your extra left column code on the slider caused it to break when I did the reversion. Fixed now. Country flags notice Will the users allow to put country flags in the Logopedia? Logofanful 12:39, April 15, 2013 :How do you mean? As disambiguation icons? Or as actual logos for countries? Re: Impersonation? I think it was Augi again... At any rate, phony Snelfu2 account has been blocked indefinitely. Thanks. Snelfu (talk) 17:57, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Just stopping by to say hi I'm a new user. FruityPebblesExtreme (talk) 04:44, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Emane78 Hello. I would like to report a vandal: Emane78. This user started vandalizing the page ROBLOX. I fixed that page many times, but the user won't stop vandalizing it by adding useless fluff. Please, do something. -- 19:20, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Temporary full protection applied for the next two weeks due to edit warring. Complaint Hello, Wikia has recieved a complaint about the page http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Metromedia. I just wanted to make you aware that we have been contacted by a purported representative of the company and they object to the content of the page. Specifically, they seem to object to the use of the word "defunct". Please let me know if I can be of further assistance. Thanks, --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 01:24, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Wikipedia says that the company ceased to exist on July 10, 1997. Defunct is exactly what they are. ::Actually, Digi, they still exist as a private holding company. I made note to cite their status, based on the information obtained from Businessweek and Answers.com. Therefore, they are very much active. Snelfu (talk) 20:29, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Mil Tendo Is he a sockpuppeteer or a sock puppet? That's... (talk) 07:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :They're the same thing. Dontryl.alexander is not listening to you Dontryl.alexander is not following you about not using thumbnails on articles, can you block him? Spike + Rarity (talk) 17:35, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :Worse, he changed existing images at Fox from the correct format into thumbs. He's now blocked for one year. Block this user This user Terrificante41 had vandalism the page Fox, can you block him? Spike + Rarity (talk) 21:13, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :Spike+ Rarity, Not for being a meanie, but there is Logopedia:User Reports: there you can report that user under the "Current reports" section. 21:24, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, please use User Reports for this, not my own talk page. In any case, I gave Terrificante41 a one week block for a first offence. :::Can I add the block notice? Spike + Rarity (talk) 22:37, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::I didn't see much point, as it's only a one week block. Anybody who's banned can see the details on the contribs page. Augi2000 is back. I thought Augi was over and done with on this site, but he just so happens to be back. His new name is MirzaSVG, and I have noticed that he is still uploading inferior SVG files, one of which consists of a stretched version of the HSBC logo. I can't believe that he is still doing this and I want to know what you think about it. Ben Johnson 15:31, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :In regards to the recent User Report, I would like to call your attention to the recent edit log on the Nintendo page. Notice anything familiar? Snelfu (talk) 16:55, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I was about to say that I'll block him if you can prove that it's him, on the grounds of block evasion. And that HSBC image isn't stretched, look at the page. In fact, I checked, and it's identical to the one at Wikipedia's HSBC page. That particular edit was constructive as policy is that SVGs are preferred, and he replaced a PNG with one. And I see no replaced images on the Nintendo page. But Emirates is a valid example, I just reverted a logo where the new image was neither transparent nor anti-aliased. :::Look at Augi2000's user page. One of the sockpuppets listed is Mirza Nman. There is a name similarity between Mirza Nman and MirzaSVG. --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 22:36, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Recent page protection Thanks for stopping the edit war over Cartoon Network HD, but you didn't protect the page from being edited by sysops, beurocrats or administrators, though. Can you replace "Beginning the week of May 6, 2013, Cartoon Network removed the HD symbol from its screen-bug." With "Cartoon Network began producing its standard-definition programs in letterbox format on May 6, 2013; therefore, the HD branding was phased out and high- and standard-definition viewers now both see the same picture.", please? I don't want what I said removed again. ~~''LDEJRuff~~ 7:54, 25 May, 2013 (UTC) Piotrek.woznica I wonder if you could take a look and Piotrek.woznica uploads, a lot of them seem to be mocked up and rather poor at that. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]]] 12:00, May 25, 2013 (UTC) The evidence Please look at this so that the question you said "Where?" on this is the answer your seeking for. Spike + Rarity (talk) 15:38, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, although your link actually showed no differences (you must've not noticed the revert). Yep, definite vandalism and he's been blocked for that reason before. ::Excuse me, but check out this revision when he created the page Linksys. Spike + Rarity (talk) 21:01, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: IP Blocks Couldn't IP-block Cinner because you don't know his/her (or even it?!) IP? Don't worry, I just contacted Staff. Let's see what Staff's say. -- 12:16, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Blocking registration Please, you introduce of script fo blocking registration with "Cinner". --Pepek94 (talk) 07:23, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :See above. Until I can find out their IP address, I can't block that spammer from creating more accounts. Admin request what can I do to become an administer?RegularNerd77 (talk) 15:57, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: ThinkPoint It's not spam, I'm actually uploading logos of the malware that was obviously made by hackers. We've been viewing viruses lately and they weren't cool so people have been making articles about them including in wikipedia like this article. Also, this can't be. The hackers used the symbols and copyright on the title to form a logo on the rogue malware in a legitimate disguise and look.MuppeTickeler (talk) 21:43, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Were pretty sure the software and it's malware were in such copyright infringement because those are the fake Microsoft Security Essentials programs that were designed by hackers, but the fake antiviruses were not microsoft. The unknown win32/trojan and it's interface is real except for the installation to ThinkPoint and all malicious fake antiviruses pretending to be Microsoft by making an identical design and logos to trick people into buying the program with it's non-existent threats. Therefore, the logos are fake, but they don't actually come from Microsoft like that. I'm also interested in logos too, but those are illustrations to them to show the virus ones that doesn't have downloads to them.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 00:47, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Admin request from LDE Excuse me, Digifiend. I would like to request to be an admin in this wiki, if that's okay with you, please. Thank you. ~~LDEJRuff~~ 16:17, 15 June, 2013 (UTC) :Requests for adminship can be made at the Requests for adminship page, only a bureaucrat can grant adminship. However I will suggest that you make more contributions. -- [[User:AxG|[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]]] 23:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Reports Recently attracted several reports of banning. --Pepek94 (talk) 11:43, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, you mean User Reports? JUst caught up on that. Ever heard of a Hand-Drawn logo? It's called a hand-drawn logo. Not every company has a million dollar profesional logo. What makes you think that logos that aren't perfect are fake. Also, to restore a page then delete it is a jerk move. Hey! Look everybody, it's a hand-drawn logo! "FAAAKKKEEE" (delete) Intel It seems that had moved Intel to Integrated Electronics back in May, alas he did thus twice and thus an admin is needed for it to be moved back. -- [[User:AxG|[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]]] 12:53, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know, page moved back and move protected. Image code Sorry about using the Gallery code It's the only way I use to upload the logos but I'll try to do it your way next time also speaking of the logos I apologize if those Game Show Logo uploads were a little too much for you to handle.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 02:09, June 29, 2013 (UTC)) Silly question, but how do you do the brackets File thing?(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 10:21, June 29, 2013 (UTC)) Thank You!(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 17:27, June 29, 2013 (UTC)) I'm really trying to do the best that I can and I did really try to do it your way and I even clicked on the "photo" button instead of the gallery button and do the bracket and file thing. I'll admit I have missed some of them because some of the file names were too long but don't get me wrong i would do the file thing and i tried to do the C in center sometimes capital, other times lowercase and it just still came out sloppy for the pic to be on the left side of the screen instead of the center. once again I deeply apologize for my mistakes.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 19:58, June 29, 2013 (UTC)) Honest to god, I'm really trying to follow these instructions but I just have a hard time but I'm not going to give up that easily mind you. and sorry about the "xxx" thing again I was trying to follow the rules.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 15:24, June 30, 2013 (UTC)) Where do you put the code in?(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 14:28, July 1, 2013 (UTC)) Once again, thank you for your help, I was trying to ask you where to put the code but I didn't get an answer back at all.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 00:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC)) :Did you mean my response? If so, the code should be put under a section. An example is below: : 1988 :If you STILL don't understand, all I could do is to show a real example: the example. Make sure you do that in source mode. To get to source mode, you have to click on the source tab on the upper right hand corner of the editor. --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 01:33, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Forgot one thing, the code should be . Replace imagewidth with either 300px or 250px. If you're not sure, try 300px and click on the preview button (left of the publish button). If it's too big, try 250px.--Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 17:24, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello, DIgifiend! I'm TLM and i want to be administrator(like Sneflu). Hello! Please I want to be administrator and i can block other users, report users, and deleting pages. I created a Philippine Television Wiki page(this is my own):http://pinoyarktv.wikia.com/wiki/ But i need more edits. :) - TLM | Talk | | Check out at PinoyArk! 12:34, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :All the requests for adminship go here. -- 12:40, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Files Please delete the Televisão Independente logos that i upload just now. I thought the files still not available. Protection of article 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment I would ask for protection of article 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment because non stop edited & vandalized by Augi. This article will be edited only by administrators. --Pepek94 (talk) 09:41, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :This is really starting to do my head in, we are encouraged to upload SVG images, but when someone does (even though the user is a vandal) it gets reverted, now I have inspected the image and can find nothing wrong with it, so someone tell me why the image is no good, and not because it was a vandal upload? -- [[User:AxG|[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]]] 18:15, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I see the SVG was put back in place of the JPG, and I have no intention of reverting it. Snelfu must've reverted all of that user's edits without checking them. :::One more thing, Augi unfortunately attacking and trying to always be admin, will get banned for life from creating accounts. The problem is the variability of the IP address of Augi. --Pepek94 (talk) 07:30, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::You're right. Sockpuppetry always results in infinite blocks. Trouble is, it's too easy to just re-register. How do they do it, surely Wikia will only allow one account per email address? If not, they should. As for the IP, when we block someone, the IP address is always only blocked for one day, and we can't extend it because we aren't told what the IP is. How do you know it's variable then? OOPS! It's already available... (again...) Please delete of season 1 File of Catch 21. I upload again because it also logo of this... AlfinIzraq2000 (talk) 03:30, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm glad you let me know, because you overwrote a logo for Catch 21. Please be more careful and never overwrite logos that are in use unless you're replacing it with a better version of the same logo. ::I fixed the issue by uploading the 1992 logo of RTB as a separate file. And, as you expect, I didn't overwrite the old logo of Catch 21. -- 14:26, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Worldvision Enterprises must be protected Due to Augi which non stop adding pictures & doesn't understand the rules, also abusing multiple accounts. How old is he? --Pepek94 (talk) 17:52, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :The page is put on temporary protection until further notice. Thank you. Snelfu (talk) 19:04, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Adminship for Toyandthething Change user rights for user account Toyandthething from (none) to admin via Logopedia:Requests for adminship. ATG Speech (talk) 22:27, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Absolutely no chance in Hell. http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block?page=User%3AToyandthething Rollback request Could you please check my rollback request? --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 05:34, July 18, 2013 (UTC) User Reports will be unavalaible for new registered Because Augi non-stop abusing multiple accounts. I'm in favor the introduction of pay registration. Therefore, you considering. --Pepek94 (talk) 16:09, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :Technically impossible. An account on any Wikia is a valid account here. We need an IP range block, I guess. Rename page I've decided to rename the page United Cinemas International to UCI Cinemas, but it won't be allowed. One of the reasons might be that there is already a page named UCI Cinemas, which there was, but I think that since got deleted. Can you try and rename it, please? Boushenheiser (talk) 18:45, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :It wasn't deleted, if it was you'd have been able to move it yourself. It was a redirect, but the full name certainly no longer applies since it effectively merged with Odeon. Page moved. ::Thank you. Boushenheiser (talk) 22:12, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Admin request for Deangelomywayentfans i need to become an admin to blocked users User:Deangelomywayentfans - 12:15PM :Apply at Logopedia:Requests for adminship. Delete PROD templates Delete Template:Proposed deletion, Template:Proposed deletion/doc, Template:Proposed deletion notify and Template:Proposed deletion/dated with the reason "not needed". MAISYSPLAYHOUSE101 13:48, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Why? Telling your password What is your password? ''Toy'andthething 13:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :How dare you! Telling someone else a password is a security risk. Take a week to cool down. Augi is gone. Alex Perrine prowls on Logopedia. Do you something with Alex Perrine, because non stop abusing multiple accounts. I will consist report on VSTF. PS - I reported on VSTF here. --Pepek94 (talk) 13:55, July 30, 2013 (UTC) New wiki I have a new wiki called LogoLine. Do you want to become an admin here? Check it out on logohistory.wikia.com. Tariqmudallal (talk) 02:41, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Notice Templates I made Digifriend, I have made new templates fro noticing that they were blocked and their warning for vandalizing this wiki. The templates all go on the users' talk page. Here they are: ---- For noticing vandalism and other bad stuff they are noticed these: In the Uw4im template, before putting the close template brackets, you put "|" and the thing that the user has been doing. Thank you, Digifriend! I appreciate your help & everything else. Tariqmudallal (talk) 06:44, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, but most of those templates duplicate the purpose of an existing one: Template:BlockNotice Fake Google Logo Mcfaddenskyler uploaded a fake Google logo. Can you make the 1 week ban for him? Tariqmudallal (talk) 14:17, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Add this to the user reports page. --> | 19:11, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism on Motion Picture Association Of America Craigmills815 vandalized the page named Motion Picture Association Of America. Can you revert good faith edits and block him? Thank You! Tariqmudallal (talk) 14:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :The edits were reverted by AxG just before I had chance to do the rollback. I see no need for a block, the images were on topic, they were just unneeded due to duplication. Paramount Pictures Digifriend, can I upload the 2011 print Paramount Pictures logo lacking "100 years"? Thank You! Tariqmudallal (talk) 15:45, August 13, 2013 (UTC)